


The Way He Watched Them

by jxkliara



Series: Ways [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Brief Mention of Teddy, Dong Youngbae Is A Good Friend, Dong Youngbae!Centric, GTOP, GTOP is stubborn, Light Angst, M/M, im sorry im still bad at tags, this is about youngbae trying to help his stupid friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkliara/pseuds/jxkliara
Summary: Youngbae kept watching his friends until he decided that was time to do something about them.





	The Way He Watched Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!!!!!!  
> I'm back!!!!!  
> I'm sorry, I took so long to finished it. I started to thought that I wouldn't be able to continue and finish this series but then I thought that I needed and I wanted to finish. So I am here. 
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Two weeks passed after the party day, and to Youngbae was the worst two weeks they passed as group during those 10 years. The air around their temporary dorm was tense and awkward, Jiyong and Seunghyun kept avoiding each other, not staying in the same place, not talking with each other, and also Jiyong was so moody about this and their busy agenda that he was cranky, complaining a lot and scolding them about everything. In the other hand, Seunghyun was so much more sad, keeping himself in his room for hours, drinking more than he was used to.

And keep the schedules wasn't easy too. The photshoots were disastrous, because they didn't want to be placed together. In the fanmeetings they didn't want to sat together and avoided to answer questions about each other. Everyone was noticing that was something out with them, mostly the fans, who were talking just about it and were very worried about them. 

Then started to running some news about it, rumous about fights and disbandment. That pissed Youngbae out so much because none of them knew about what was going on with them and still they kept assuming things, writing fake and malicious things about them. That was tiring them, mostly Youngbae.

He kept watching them around, feeling so heartbroken to watch two people he loved the most breaking and hurting each other this way. He already talked with Seungri about that, who was the other one who knew about was going on. Seungri was hopeless too, not knowing what they could do to help them. They refused talk with other when Youngbae and Seungri asked them to. Youngbae had to comfort a little sad Seungri one day about that, with he saying that he didn't know how to help them, that he didn't want to saw them this way and he was afraid that could be the end of them as a group. 

It kept until Hyunsuk got tired of it, going to talk with Youngbae, saying that he didn't know was going on with them and he honestly didn't want because he wouldn't be babysitter of two grown up men, but he warned that was good to them stopped with that before he need to resolve this in his way. And Youngbae, afraid of what could happen, thought fast about what he could do. 

He tried to talk with them again, but that didn't work. Jiyong was still bitter for saw he and Seunghyun sleeping with each other, so he treated Youngbae a bit icy, saying that everything was fine about them so he had nothing to talk with Seunghyun. 

_"Stop worry too much, everything is fine between us. He's just busy with his things and I am with my own things, that's all."_

With Seunghyun, even if he's treated Youngbae nicely, he said almost the same thing Jiyong had said to him, that he worried too much, that's everything was fine, they were just busy with other things. 

Youngbae sighed tired because was so sad to see them that way. They were acting like nothing was happening when everything was happening. They thought that would be fine when they were hurting each other bit by bit and Youngbae knew that he needed to do something before it was too late.

Passed some days until he had an idea about what to do. In that week they had some days off, so they could enjoy themselves a little. When he noticed that Jiyong and Seunghyun weren't planning to do anything out their dorm on those days, he thought that was the right moment to try to make up things for them. He waited a while until the day that YG building was almost empty except from few staffs that were always there. He kept walking around the building for a while to have sure that was everything safe. Earlier that day, he asked Seungri for help, telling him to get the extra key of Jiyong's studio with Teddy. Seungri was a little suspicious but then something clicked on his mind once he saw the smile on Youngbae's face, so he did what he was told to. Once he had sure everything was okay he walked towards Jiyong's studio while message Seungri saying he could call Jiyong. 

He asked Seungri to message Jiyong telling him to come at his studio for a talk because he knew Jiyong would ignore him if he did that by himself. So once Seungri had to make Jiyong come to his studio, Youngbae needed to make a very stubborn Seunghyun to show up. 

 

**[To Seunghyun]:  
Hey hyung, I want to talk to you, we haven't talk in a while now. Please meet me in Jiyong's studio. I got the keys :)**

**[From Seunghyun]:  
No, I'm tired.**

 

Youngbae had to pout, his hyung was to stubborn and dense, sometimes he wanted to hit him so hard on his head. 

 

**[To Seunghyun]:  
Come on, hyung. Let's have a small talk. You've been so sad, I want to help you. Probably you'll thank me later. Pleeeeeease, hyung???? :)**

 

Took a while to Youngbae got an answer, he was starting to think that Seunghyun refused and he didn't even want to give him a reply. He started to think about some way to force Seunghyun to come to Jiyong's studio when he finally got an answer. 

 

**[From Seunghyun]:  
Fine. I'll be there in few minutes. See you soon!**

 

Youngbae couldn't help but smiled widely about that, finally he would be able to at least try to help them. He thought he could hurt his mouth once he got a message from Seungri saying that Jiyong was coming. 

He waited in the room in front Jiyong's studio. As expected, Jiyong appeared first, probably not noticing that his studio was already open, getting himself inside before close the door behind him. He smiled because everything was going the way he thought so.

Few minutes later he saw Seunghyun coming finally, walking quietly looking way too elegant wearing a silk blue pyjamas along with a trench coat. Youngbae sometimes couldn't handle how stupidly good looking Seunghyun was wearing something so simple. But he couldn't give it such importance now once Seunghyun was about to get inside Jiyong's studio and he needed to act. 

He waited to Seunghyun close the door behind him to finally left the room he was, walking towards the door, not thinking twice about lock it with the extra key he had. He knew that Jiyong probably had a key himself, but knowing Jiyong as much as he did, he knew that he didn't need to worry about it. 

Youngbae even message both of them once he got them locked inside the room. Jiyong maybe had a key buy Seunghyun didn't know about it. 

 

**[From Youngbae]:  
Sorry, but I need to do it. Please stop being stubborn and talk. Just talk. I love you so I don't want you to be hurt. I hope this help. **

 

With that Youngbae walked away from there, praying to God for this to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. Probably the next part will be the last one. I'm very proud of this because I just started to write in English. I know I have a lot to improve but I think it's a good start. 
> 
> Leave comments about you thought about it, I'll be happy to read all of them. 
> 
> Seen you really soon!!! :)


End file.
